bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 7b
This is just the follow-up to Part 7a. I'm not sure if we can call this one complete because there are a few things rolling around in the space I call a brain case. Overall, this starts to secure a few things, I think, in Blade's story. Please remember that these parts of the Of Blood and Honor are running concurrent with the Paid in Blood story. Of Blood and Honor Part 7b: Reunion “The tenants of lightsaber combat are to be taken with a serious attitude and dedication to skill and perseverance. One can not simply wield the elegant weapon as you would a club or spear. It is not just a weapon. It is a symbol. Anyone may use a blaster or knife. But to use a lightsaber-to be seen using a lightsaber-that is the mark of an individual that is above the ordinary. It is most important, first and foremost, to use your tool only when absolutely necessary.” Graydon watched the small holo-image of Tatiana Zem begin the instruction on lightsabers. Graydon was no stranger to the slender energy weapons of the Jedi. The Jinsai Gai’din had adopted the use of lightsabers centuries ago. His own mother had often worked through the various forms of practicing her lightsaber combat techniques many times in his presence. He knew someday, he’d have to fashion his own saber and train to use it just as the countless others that had come before him. He had the practice sabers that were found on Trudaa, but he’d never had an actual working one and he’d trained very little with the training tools he had. As he watched and listened to Master Zem’s recording, he absently sorted through his utility pouch, cleaning out some of the smaller items he had collected from his travels. Most had been forgotten in there for too long. His hand closed around the small green crystal at the bottom of the pouch. Having forgotten about it, Graydon pulled it free and brought it up to eye level to examine it. “Ah, young Padawan. You have completed the most daunting task most initiates undertake when constructing their first lightsaber.” That statement from the holocron caught his attention. Even though the image of Jedi Master Tatiana Zem was only a recording of her image, the matrix of the holocron allowed for an interactive training experience. The users of holocrons were sometimes drawn into the training experiences as if they were real. “Excuse me, Master Zem?” “The focusing crystal is often the most difficult and quite possibly the most important piece required in the construction of a lightsaber. Most often a Padawan travels to Ilum to gain such a fine crystal. For you to have completed that task places you one step closer to setting foot onto the path of the light and the path of the Jedi.” Graydon was somewhat speechless. He’d had that crystal in his possession for a couple years now. It had been on the body of one of the Flax Pirates that had attempted to capture him back before the holocron had been in his possession. “Young Padawan, with the crystal in your possession, along with the functioning hilts you all ready possess, you have all that is required to begin your training with a live blade.” “You mean this crystal and the practice sabers can be made into an actual lightsaber?” Graydon asked. “Yes.” The hologram went silent for a moment. “Although it would never be allowed under the practices of the Jedi Order, I would have to say that given the information you have presented, the need outweighs the favored traditions.” Graydon took Nessa’s small tool kit out and placed his usual practice saber next to it, followed by the crystal. It was almost like a ritual to him as he worked himself into a meditative state before beginning to work. “Good, young one. Let the Force flow through you, guiding you. The pontite crystal you possess is fitting from what I have gathered from you. Generations ago, the Order utilized the color of one’s lightsaber to signify the path of a Jedi. The green blades were so often used by the Consulars of our order. This blade will serve you well in your quest to seek out the mysteries and meanings of the Force.” Falling into the meditative grip of the Force, Graydon allowed his concentration through the Force to guide his hands as he went to work on the lightsaber. The thoughts and worries of leadership were forgotten. The trials and mistakes he had made in the past were of no significance to him at that point in time. Whether or not he was seeing Rena as a woman that he could spend his life with didn’t matter. At that moment, there was only the Force. The holocron offered little guidance as he worked. Instruction was light and only given when necessary. It seemed as if he’d started fifteen minutes before hand, but when he looked up, four hours had past. He’d been so absorbed in his task and meditation that time had meant very little to him. Putting the tools away, Graydon gently took the saber in hand and stood. The activation of the lightsaber immediately was different from the normal activation of the practice saber before it had been converted. This time there was more of a push back into Graydon’s hand, almost like a recoil upon the energy weapon coming to life. The snap-hiss was almost the same, but the thrum of the blade was now like a low rumble. The blade was now a brilliant emerald green, glowing brightly. Making a few gentle swipes through the air produced the tell-tale sounds that Graydon remembered from years ago, watching his mother. There was something different about this saber though. The temperature was different, somehow cooler than he remembered… “You have set foot into a larger world. Be wary. A Jedi uses his weapon only when needed. Perhaps the need is to be the weapon, rather than to use one.” ---- He shifted from one stance to the next, carefully timing his position with the glowing green blade just as he had with the Warblade sword he’d trained with. The saber was different. There was almost no resistance in swinging the weapon and its weight was far lighter than his normal weapons. But as he had become so accustom to doing now, Graydon allowed the Force to flow into and through him, guiding his motions. There was something that felt right about his movements when filled with the Force. It felt natural. And as he worked with the saber and the Force, he became more aware. His surroundings gained more substance. The door to his quarters opened as Rena stepped in. Graydon immediately deactivated the weapon and turned to greet her. He’d felt her approach, deep within the Force. He’d sensed her more than he had before. And there was something in her, a sense of… anticipation. Like so often, he took in the sight of her, but was still aware of his surroundings. There were other presences with her. A smile spread across Moraine’s face as she stepped in behind Rena. Her eyes glowed brightly as she took in the sight of her nephew. But years of Jinsai training kept her outward emotions in check. “Graydon, I think you’ll like this surprise.” Rena said with a playful smile. Without a word, Graydon rushed to embrace his aunt in a tight hug. He didn’t say a word, just allowed the moment to sink in, feeling the realness of his aunt being there, with him. Moraine returned the hug just as tightly. The only thing that broke his moment was the voices that came from behind Moraine, turning out of the corridor and into Graydon’s quarters. Aleisha and Rashara walked with Jolee, followed closely by Deshawn. Graydon’s uncle looked worse for the wear, with his arm in a sling and a bandage across his forehead, but he greeted his nephew with a nod and a caring smile. Breaking away from Moraine, Graydon had just enough time to catch Aleisha as she bolted into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. From behind Aleisha, Rashara gave her cousin a deep Jinsai bow. “Graydon! I won’t doubt you again!” Aleisha said as she hugged Graydon tightly. “When you say you know Jolee Traabo, you really do know Jolee Traabo!” “How is this possible?” Graydon said as he released his hug on his younger cousin and looked back at Rena. “Maybe you should ask your friends.” Deshawn said, nodding to his left, towards CJ, Taless, and Ulic, all of whom were standing off to the side, watching the scene. “Hey now. I didn’t have anything to do with this…” CJ said. “I was just picking up a cargo in the Elrood Sector. How was I supposed to know it was your family?” “Let’s just say that I called in a few favors after you ask me to help put the call out.” Rena said from behind Graydon. He turned and took her into his arms. “That’s two times you’ve gone out of your way for me. Thank you.” “I know.” Rena said with a smile and then gave him a light kiss on the lips. “You’re welcome. Now we’re going to get out of your hair so you can catch up with these fine people.” Rena quickly gathered up the others, leaving Moraine and her family with Graydon. Before Rena left, he watched Moraine go to her and hug her tightly. They exchanged smiles before Rena stepped outside the quarters. He wasn’t shocked to see Rashara quickly go to her father’s side as they left. He had to smile at that. It was one more family united and in a way, a beginning to repairing the damage that had hurled his family and his people into the turmoil of the Galactic Civil War. He turned around to take in his aunt, uncle, and cousin, now standing there. “Sit down!” He said as his smile grew wider. “What are you doing here?” “It would appear that Rena cares deeply for you.” Moraine said with a smile. “She organized your friends to come to Coyn and rescue us.” “Rescue?” Graydon asked, suddenly perplexed by his aunt’s statement. “The Empire is aware of us.” Moraine answered as she took a seat on a couch. “They came looking for you, I presume. We would have been an added bonus if they would have captured us.” “How?” “I’m not sure how they put two and two together, but shortly after your friends arrived on Coyn, a group of Imperials showed up, looking for us.” Deshawn said. “Taless and I took care of a few of them, but a large squad led by an Inquisitor by the name of Pensar went out to our home. If it hadn’t been for your friends being one step ahead of them, we’d all be on our way back to Antrixies or worse.” “And how cool was it that Jolee Traabo was one of them that rescued us?” Aleisha interrupted. “Don’t let her hear you say that, Aleisha. It will go straight to her head. Jolee doesn’t need a bigger ego.” Graydon said with a smile. Aleisha’s smile only widened at his comment. “Your mother said that you were rumored to be on Antrixies, working with the Empire.” Moraine added in. “I’m glad that the rumor was false.” “Mother?” Graydon suddenly interrupted. “You spoke to mother? She’s still alive?” “Calm yourself, Blade.” Moraine said. She stood and walked over to him, taking his hand in both of hers. “Yes. Your mother is still alive and well. I know what you’re thinking and no, I don’t think she meant for you to begin chasing after her.” “But with mom, Allyson, and all of us, we could really begin to work at pushing the Empire out of the Commonwealth!” Graydon’s eyes were flaring with a bright blue glow. “As High Lord, I could rally the Houses and form a resistance that could fight back.” “At what cost?” Moraine questioned her nephew. “The Imperials would be on one side: One larger side. Your brother would be on another. That’s a fight we cannot win.” “What if there was a way?” Graydon pleading asked his aunt. Just for a moment, he thought back to Danara's offer on Zamora. “What if I could gain enough help and power that the Harkness’, Imperials, and Dontaine wouldn’t matter?” “Blade!” Moraine said sternly. “That is exactly what Reaper would have said.” Her comment cut Graydon off and Moraine immediately noted that the glow in his eyes softened. Absently, she watched Graydon reach onto the table and pick up a silvery cylinder and clip in onto his belt. His lightsaber. So he had moved into another stage of training, she thought to herself. She watched his demeanor as he started to slowly pace around the room. “My whole life I’ve heard about how Allyson and I were supposed to save the Commonwealth. We’re supposed to be saviors. So far, I haven’t done much saving.” “Are Rashara and Taless reunited?” Moraine asked. “What about CJ and her family?” “Yes, but…” “No buts!” Moraine cut him off. She motioned to the lightsaber hanging on his belt. “You are making a difference. We are safe and alive because of you. Your friends came after us because of you. You are still learning the Force and in time, you will be ready. But you cannot rush this! You will do exactly like Draygan and lead your people from afar. When the time is right and the pieces are in place, we’ll make the Empire pay for what they’ve done. But only when the time is right and you are ready.” Graydon was taken aback a bit by his aunt’s fervor. It had been a while since he’d seen her this passionate. The mother-figure that she’d always been was replaced by the Jinsai warrior that he’d always heard about. “It’s been twenty years. This has drawn out too long for our family… For our people. We need to finish this.” Graydon said. His impulsiveness was replaced by resolve, but there was still an air of urgency underlying his words. “You know that even if you weren’t Gai’din, I would still stress patience to you. It’s the Jinsai way and the Jedi way. Why do you feel that you must rush this?” She asked. “Life’s gotten more complicated.” Graydon responded. Moraine noted that a boyish look crossed his face. “I think you need to see something. It’ll be easier to explain that way.” A short time later, Moraine, Deshawn and Aleisha had followed Graydon from his quarters to a small cargo hold on the station. Opening the doors, the group stepped in to find the young girls, Anna and Willa, working through the various forms of swordsmanship with synthetic practice blades. Quietly observing them, off to one side, stood the T-3 Protocol droid, T-3R1. The droid immediately turned to greet Graydon. “Master Graydon. It is good of you to join us.” T-3R1 said. The droid tilted his head to one side, taking in the others with Graydon. “Can it be? Mistress Moraine? It is you!” “T-3R1?” Moraine asked as she stepped towards the droid. The two girls had stopped in their practice and had placed their practice weapons aside and stood, watching the newcomers. “By the makers, you look well, Mistress Moraine.” “How?” Moraine asked, glancing at Graydon, referring to T-3R1 being there. “Taless made it back on to Antrixies after the battles had ended. He snuck into the ruins of the palace and found Tee. Taless has had him with him since then.” Graydon answered. “By the Force.” Moraine said, examining the droid. “Marissa was right. Things are falling into place even if we didn’t expect some of them to happen. T-3? Are your systems and memory banks intact?” “Yes, Mistress Moraine. I suffered some cosmetic and structural damage, but Master Bashere was able to repair most of that. My data banks and programming are intact, otherwise.” T-3 answered. “That is good. You’ll be able to advise Graydon in the proper principles of the Commonwealth. That will be extremely helpful.” “I am at Master Graydon’s service.” Tee responded. “Now, who do we have here?” Moraine asked, walking towards the girls. “I remember Anna, but who is this?” “Willa, Master Sandoval.” Willa answered. Both Anna and Willa gave Moraine the proper Jinsai bow of student to master. “Graydon? Are you training these girls?” Moraine asked as she turned to face her nephew. “Yes. I won’t deny it. I’ve broke tradition and taken apprentices.” Graydon answered. Moraine could tell that he wasn’t about to back down either. It wasn’t defiance in his stance, it was confidence. “Well, I suppose that as High Lord you will bring about some changes.” Moraine said. “I’m not angry, just surprised.” “Well, there’s more. Anna is not only my apprentice, but I’ve taken her on as my heir also.” “Wha… Graydon!” Moraine was truly shocked. “The High Lord and House Seat have always been held by someone of Antrixian blood, never by an off-worlder.” “You tell me that I’m to be High Lord. Okay. I’m being the High Lord. Our bias and isolation are part of the reason why the Emperor targeted us to begin with. We have to be willing to accept everyone and anyone. The Knyden, Sangheili, and Lutrin have all suffered right along side the Antrixians since the Purge began. Yet they don’t hold any of the House seats within the Landsraad. That has to change. They aren’t our slaves. They are our brothers and sisters. They’ve bled for us too. Anna is no different. Her family is just as broken as the Strykia’s. She is the perfect fit to be adopted into the family.” “I don’t object to you taking her as an heir… But the Landsraad will never agree to it.” Moraine said. “The Landsraad is due for a change. I might not want the job, but I have it. And I’ll make sure that things are fixed so Anna, Aleisha, and Rashara have a home to return to. If I have to fight every House, then so be it. I will not sit back and watch another world get subjugated by the Empire without getting involved.” “You are your father’s son.” Moraine softened. “You are right. We cannot hold on to old traditions and hope for new outcomes. I don’t know how the Commonwealth looks right now, but you will garner the support of the masses with ideals like that. The major Houses may not support it, but the others will.” “I don’t want approval. I want what is right for everyone. I want the fighting to stop.” Graydon said. There was sorrow in his words, but there was also determination and hope behind them. “It’s going to be a long road to walk, but I believe in you. I always have. When this is all said and done, you may wish that you could just walk away and have the adventures that you always talked about as a child, though.” Category:Events